kamioyuifandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 9
Who Needs a Chain?! (鎖なんていらない！, Kusari nante iranai!) is the 9th chapter of the ''Kamio Yui wa Kami wo Yui'' manga series. Characters # Kiito Sonomiya # Takayanagi # Yui Kamio # Nao Ebisuno (flashback) # Chizuru Cranbell Yoshioka # Mima Hamana Summary Kiito is riding a train. He flashes back on how he got there. Back at home, he was watching TV when the fortune forecast says his lucky word for today was "train" as his butler sighs. The butler tells Kiito that the car is broken and the later concludes that he has to take a train. After dressing up, the butler tells Kiito to take care but holds his head once Kiito was gone. Back in the present, Kiito gets off on Teiyo station and states that he has a good feeling about today. He then sees to his surprise what appears to be Yui in White slapping someone repeatedly. Kiito calls out to her asking what she was doing. Yui explains that the guy won't stop being depressed. The man in question while on the ground says that he can't invest and only death can redeem him to his wife. Yui kicks him while he's down and berates him for trying to jump in front of the train earlier. As she was kicking him and telling him to live, he complains that she is killing him. After a beat, Kiito makes a guess and states to Yui that she isn't Yui in White. This shocks her and asked him how did he know. Yui was disappointed that he figured it out because she thought it would be fine since the wig was perfect. Kiito recognizes the wig as the one he wore for the fitness test (Chapter 6). Kiito then asked Yui in Black what happened and she starts to explain. When she woke-up, Nao was freaking out that all the chains were gone. Yui in Black was at first glad but became somber when Nao worries that she could get fired and not be with her anymore. Nao then came up with an idea and asked Yui in Black to act like Yui in White for the day. Black was surprised at the favor and questioned Nao if she didn't like the way she is. Nao directly tells Black that she likes her and explains that it would be better for her to act at school. As Nao iterates, Yui in Black gives in. Nao then leaves to get the chains and the flashback ends. Back in the present, after Yui tells Kiito all that, she tells him not to blow her cover. Kiito just inquisitively ponders on Black pretending to be Yui in White noting that it would more likely to be her blowing her own cover. He then remembered that he also had some chains on him but was not able to find them as Yui was doing a handstand behind him. Noticing her, he reprimands her that White wouldn't do that and then asked her why her uniform is still white. Yui answers that it doesn't turn black if the clothes were borrowed which made Kiito realize why the skirt is short (an imaginary Nao takes offense that he was implying that her legs were short). Yui teasingly admits its too tight in the front and that she opened it, showing her cleavage to Kiito. After a brief look, Kiito gets himself together and tells her not to say stuff like that to the confusion of Yui in Black. Later at school, Kiito was still worried about Black trying to pretend to be White cause she acts more like a 5-year old so he ditches his class to spy on her. During English class, Yui's classmates seem to sense something off about her but kept it to themselves. The teacher then calls for Yui to read while a student comments that the teacher always calls on her due to her good pronunciation. Yui (in Black) takes a look in the book and complains it isn't in Japanese to the shock of her class. She asked why they became quiet and tells them that she hadn't been to school since the 5th grade which baffled them. Trivia * This is the first chapter that Yui in White doesn't appear. * This is the first chapter released in the Reiwa era. Category:Chapters